


Watching Airplanes

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly, trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Airplanes

[  
Click for Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000a2ar3)

He'd been fifteen minutes too late.

Actually, when Clark really thought about it, he'd been two years too late.

Sitting in the grass on the other side of the fence that separated the runways from the rest of the world, Clark watched another airplane take off for somewhere else that wasn't Metropolis. That's what Lex had done. Gotten on a airplane and left Metropolis, left Smallville, left Clark.

He'd looked at Clark as if he couldn't recognize him anymore or didn't want to try. He'd listened to Clark's lame excuse and said nothing, his blue eyes filled with the pain of failure. The problem was, Clark knew it wasn't Lex that had failed. He'd always been there for Clark when he needed help and all he'd asked for was trust. Small payment for his father's life, for Ryan, for Kyle, for so many lives twisted into sad, broken shapes through no fault of their own, saved by Lex.

Clark had always known that Lex wanted more, but wouldn't take it without trust. He'd given up living that way when he'd been given a second chance by a river with a toss of cosmic dice. Today, Lex had given up on trying for more, and Clark wasn't sure that he'd ever be back.

Another ten minutes and another airplane headed somewhere else, but Clark didn't know the details and didn't care. By then, Lex was over another state that wasn't Kansas, and Clark was still sitting there by the runway wondering what he was going to do without Lex in his life. He hadn't even said goodbye or told Clark that he was leaving. It was chance that had brought Clark the news and it was too late for him to see Lex board the airplane, too late for Clark to see the silver wings flash down the runway and into the sky, too late to try once again for understanding.

Metal sparked in the sun and a roar signaled another departure, another reminder of loss. He remembered blue eyes looking up with wonder, blinking away muddy water. There was the memory of laughter and of sadness mixed with nights spent wondering about stars and destiny in a loft. Stained glass windows painted smiles and frowns, equally beautiful to recall when the future held no hope of more. Cold stone abandoned by a frozen heart held no warmth or appeal, only regret.

His watch told him how many minutes had passed since his life had changed. He thought of how he wanted to be able to rewind, set the time back and then go forward again to make a different choice. Lex would stay, the pain in his eyes would clear, and perhaps, if Clark could find the right words, another emotion might shine free.

It was time to take a chance.

 

. . .  
. . .

 

He was thirty minutes early.

Standing outside the automatic doors, he watched the arrivals, happy faces greeting others, tired people dragging baggage behind...mental as well as physical. Men and women, young and old, they were seeking new beginnings or returning to their old lives. He only cared about one face within the crowd and he waited.

He knew the moment the blue eyes spotted him. Lex almost faltered, came close to revealing his surprise before his face shuttered, hiding everything behind the mask of indifference. Stepping in front of him, Clark forced the issue, ignoring the dark-suited men flanking Lex.

"Lex, please."

"How did you get here, Clark?"

"I flew."

Interest flickered in blue ice and Lex waved the two others on, staying there, and granting Clark one last gift of precious time. Clark shook in gratitude and extended his hand, fingers closed tight. He nodded to Lex, indicating he was to take what Clark was offering. Lex reached out, his palm up and Clark dropped an object into it. Lex glanced at the metal piece and then back up at Clark, all his past questions flaring deep in his expressive eyes for a moment before he tamped them back down.

"I'm sorry, Lex. Anything and everything I have is yours."

Lex studied Clark, his face impassive and his eyes providing no clue to his innermost thoughts. He nodded, and then walked around Clark toward the waiting limousine without a word. Clark turned, watched as the driver opened the door, and then his heart fell as Lex got in. He stood there bereft, hopeless, and his eyes lifted to follow another airplane overhead, unwilling to watch his future leave without him. Lex's voice brought him back down from the clouds, his face peering impatiently at Clark from the back seat.

"Well, are you coming or not?"

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: Gary Allan  
> Song: Watching Airplanes  
> Album: Living Hard
> 
> Sitting out here on the hood of this truck looking up at a caramel-colored sunset sky   
> Checking my watch, doing the math in my head   
> Counting back words to when you said goodbye   
> Well, those runway lights are getting brighter
> 
> I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly   
> Trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore  
> Right now I'm sitting out here watching airplanes
> 
> I would've lied, could've cried, should've tried harder   
> Done anything to make you stay   
> I wonder what you'd do if you looked out your window   
> Saw me running down the runway just like I was crazy   
> That fence is too high so am I
> 
> I'm just sitting out here watching airplanes take off and fly   
> Trying to figure out which one you might be on and why you don't love me anymore
> 
> By now I know you're thirty thousand feet above me   
> But a million miles away, a million miles away   
> By now I know I oughta act like you don't love me


End file.
